


Truth or Dare

by doyoulikemango



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoulikemango/pseuds/doyoulikemango
Summary: a game of truth or dare (drabble)





	Truth or Dare

The sky’s going to be clear tonight. At least, according to the weather app (still chilly enough to need a jacket, though). But otherwise, it’s the perfect time to get started on the Astronomy project assigned by Miss Kim; which is exactly what Jiwoo and Minhyuk decides to do. 

Being neighbors had its perks; going to the same school since kindergarten, practically growing up together with a relationship that teetered between platonic love and hate — it was inevitable that they’d become long-time friends. They had no choice, really. But they wouldn’t have it any other way.

The cafeteria’s bustling with noise today, but they still manage to exchange a few words between background chatter, juggling on a time and a place to meet up.

“Can I join you guys?” Sooyoung squeezes in between eating her lunch and scrolling through her Instagram feed. 

They both turn towards her. “Huh?” 

“What, is it a date or something? I just need some fresh air.” Sooyoung cocks an eyebrow, tilting her head. 

Jiwoo jumps, startled at the thought. “N-No! Of course you can come along and no it’s not a date.” She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, eyes darting between the table and Minhyuk; it’s hard to meet Sooyoung’s gaze. “It’s, um, it’s only for a project that Miss Kim assigned us to. I don’t know why she paired me up with this guy, honestly. He’s just soooo lazy an—” 

Jiwoo’s rambling, hands gesturing animatedly, arms flailing as if it could help ease the nerves going through her limbs.

Minhyuk groans, slapping a hand down his face. “Shut up. I am not lazy.” He shifts, meeting confused brown eyes. “Sooyoung noona, don’t listen to her. She’s just lying.” 

Sooyoung sighs, running her fingers through her hair, dark tresses falling over her shoulder.

“Alright, settle down you two. What time and where do we meet?” 

Jiwoo perks up. “Oh! Um, 8pm, on the rooftop at my house.” 

“Then I’ll see you there,” Sooyoung says with a smile, standing to leave, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Jiwoo manages a little wave, watching Sooyoung disappear around the corner, recalling how ethereal Sooyoung’s grin had been; Jiwoo hopes she never noticed how red her cheeks were.

\--

It’s been more than an hour past 8, yet they still don’t have any good pictures to use for their project. Jiwoo huffs, settling her precious DSLR on the table. 

Minhyuk slumps into the chair beside her, a grunt of frustration leaving his lips.

“We’ve been here for two hours now and we still don’t have anything. I thought the weather said the sky would be clear tonight.” 

Jiwoo isn’t in the mood to hear his complaints; it’s not like he’s the only one annoyed at the false weather report, rubbing her temples. 

“Park Minhyuk, can you shut up for like, two seconds. Just be patient.” 

She hears him scoff, the seat squeaking beneath him. “Kim Jiwoo, you did not just—“ His words cut short at Sooyoung’s whistle.

“The feeling here is nice though. It’s perfect for a rooftop date or something.” Sooyoung smiles, seemingly entranced by the sky before a cool breeze makes her sneeze. 

She rubs her arms to generate some heat before something drapes over her shoulders. She looks up to find Minhyuk grinning at her. 

“You can use my jacket, noona. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” His smile is sweet and charming; Sooyoung can’t help but mirror it, the corners of her lips curving upwards.

Jiwoo lets out a cough.

“It’s a bit boring, don’t you think? How about we play a game? Truth or Dare?” Jiwoo starts, tapping her chin, turning towards Sooyoung. “Unnie, do you want to play Truth or Dare?” She gives Sooyoung a look too similar to the ever so popular “puppy eyes” that it’s often mistaken for it.

Minhyuk groans. “You want the three of us to play Truth or Dare? Are you out of your mind?” He flinches back at the flick to his forehead, Jiwoo looking smug.

“If you’re too chicken to play, I’ll understand, Park Minhyuk~” Jiwoo teases.

“Do you want to die, Kim Jiwoo?!” Minhyuk throws his arm around Jiwoo’s neck, tugging her into a chokehold. Not even two seconds later, they’ve switched, Jiwoo holding him tight, amused at how he attempts to get out.

He’s completely forgotten that Jiwoo has a 3rd degree black belt in Taekwondo. 

“I - I told you not to say those kinds of things in front of her!” He grunts, clawing at Jiwoo’s arm. “Y-You really love pushing it, don’t you?” He chokes out, struggling in her grip.

“Are you kidding me? She knows you’re a wimp anyways. I told you to—” Jiwoo’s words disappear off her tongue as soon as she hears Sooyoung clear her throat.

Their gazes shift towards Sooyoung; looking completely unamused.

“Let’s start the game?” 

“Oh.” “Okay sure.” They shuffle back to their respective spots, sheepish, and all too obedient.

“I’ll start!” Jiwoo raises her hand, a smile sickeningly sweet growing on her lips. “Sooyoung unnie, truth or dare?” There’s mischief evident in her eyes; Sooyoung decides to ignore it.

“Truth.”

Jiwoo hums. “You were jealous just now, yes?” 

Sooyoung clicks her tongue. “Yes,” there’s a scoff eager to leave her throat, swallowing it back down. “And you did it on purpose.”

Jiwoo grins, arching a brow. “I just wanted to make sure of something. The person you like is here. Right?”

Minhyuk frowns. “Why are your questions so direct, Kim Jiwoo. I’m the only guy here and you’re making Sooyoung noona uncomfortable.” He wishes he means it, but it’s hard when Jiwoo’s making it convenient for him; he can’t help but want to know if Sooyoung likes him back, too.

Sooyoung shrugs. “Yes. The person I like is here.”

Minhyuk jumps, startled at the truth so easily found on Sooyoung’s mouth. “Huh? You…” He can feel his ears turning red. To think the Ha Sooyoung likes him back— it’s almost too much for his heart to handle.

“How about you?” Sooyoung tilts her head, gaze steady towards Jiwoo. “Is the person you like on this rooftop, right now?” 

Minhyuk yelps, scrambling forward. At this point, they weren’t playing “Truth or Dare” anymore. They’re just playing...truth.

“Oh, um, Sooyoung noona, I think you’ve misunderstood us. There’s definitely nothing between her and I. She—” Jiwoo cuts him off, voice eerily calm. 

“Yes.” 

He swears his eyes feel like they’re about to jump out of their sockets. “W-Wait, really?!” 

He doesn’t know where to look, darting between Sooyoung and Jiwoo. He can’t believe it — it’s almost too good to be true; and a little crazy. 

Minhyuk taps Jiwoo’s shoulder, tries to gain her attention even when it seems like all she‘d rather do is bore holes through Sooyoung’s forehead. 

“H-Hey, what are you saying right now? Stop talking nonsense; this is silly.” 

They don’t stop; in fact, it gets a little worse. Minhyuk swears his heart’s about to jump out of its rib cage. 

Sooyoung continues as if he hasn’t been trying to end it all. “Is love more important than friendship, Jiwoo?”

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation, not even a bite on her lip, or a twitch of her eye. “Even if the person I like is younger than me and goes to the same school, I don—”

“Stop! Please, stop!” Minhyuk’s throat burns, shooting up from his seat. He couldn’t take it anymore. He has to say something; keep them from fighting each other. 

So he decides to say the truth. 

“I like you.” He looks at Sooyoung, expression unreadable before turning to Jiwoo, muttering. “To be honest, I like you too.” He pauses, combing his hair back. “But could you two please stop fighting over me? You’re making this hard.” A defeated sigh leaves his lips, clutching his head as if to brace himself. “This decision is important…Why are you doing this to me...”

Jiwoo speaks up first. 

“Don’t worry. It’s over now.” She stops, as if trying to find the rest of her words on her tongue. “Last question. To me, it doesn’t matter if the person I like goes to the same school.”

Sooyoung smiles. “I couldn’t care less about that because I like them.” 

Minhyuk, completely oblivious to the tension between the two girls, takes a step towards Sooyoung. He couldn’t believe it; Ha Sooyoung basically confessed that she likes him too; that nothing really matters as long as she likes him. He feels the same.

But the next thing he knew, he’s been shoved aside, tumbling sideways and scrambling to find balance. He manages to get his bearings, feet skidding to a stop, a protest eager to leave his throat, only to look back up and catch Jiwoo leaning down, capturing Sooyoung’s lips.

Sooyoung didn’t think Jiwoo would be so bold; especially not in front of her childhood friend. But all thoughts disappear as soon as Jiwoo’s hand rests on her shoulder; nothing else matters except the girl she wants to keep in her arms forever. 

She stands so she could hold Jiwoo closer, snake her hands against the small of her back, and kiss her harder so Jiwoo knows it’s all she wants to do.

It’s only when her lungs burn for air that she decides it’s time to pull apart, Jiwoo’s flushed cheeks a delight she’d love to see every day of the week.

“Truth or Dare, Kim Jiwoo?” Sooyoung grins, knowing that Jiwoo wouldn’t miss out on playing along.

Jiwoo giggles, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Dare.” 

Sooyoung leans down, writing the words against the corner of Jiwoo’s lips. “I dare you to be my girlfriend.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think, yeah? ;)
> 
> (thank you to my beta reader/editor!)


End file.
